


Sfairos

by snylilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Tekst powstał w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej 2015 na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Życzenie brzmiało następująco:Gwiezdne Wojny: AU. To Amidala - jakimś cudem - uratowała Anakina po przegranej walce z Obi-Wanem Kenobim i została z nim, wierząc, że uda jej się go "nawrócić". Anakin z kolei planuje/zaczyna szkolić dzieci na swoich następców.Tekst powstawał w bólach, ponieważ akurat Padme i Anakin byli mi wówczas dość głęboko obojętni. Ale jak skończyłam... To chyba ich trochę polubiłam, damnit :D





	Sfairos

Kiedy Padme odzyskała przytomność, otaczała ją duszna, gorąca ciemność. Zamrugała i wzrok powoli rozpoznał ciemnoczerwoną poświatę Mustafar. Gardło miała obolałe i suche jak wiór, ale znowu mogła oddychać. A potem na chwilę straciła dech, bo przypomniała sobie, co zaszło. Przerażona, dotknęła dłonią brzucha i z ulgą poczuła niespokojne kopnięcia dzieci. Więc wszystko jest w porządku. Wstała niezgrabnie, ostrożnie i dopiero kiedy była na nogach, pomyślała znowu. Obi-Wan. _Anakin_. Jej statek ciągle stał tam, gdzie nim wylądowała, więc zaczęła od powrotu na pokład i przekonania się, że pojazd Anakina również nie opuścił planety. Tak jak podejrzewała, droidem wspomagającym pilota był R2D2. Wezwała go do siebie i poleciła wykonać skan w poszukiwaniu komunikatorów Aniego i Obi-Wana. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy to rozsądne, czy ze względu na dzieci nie powinna skorzystać z okazji i uciec, ale kiedy astromech wysunął antenkę, zapiszczał i potoczył się przed siebie, ruszyła za nim. Ucieczka nie leżała w naturze Padme Amidali.

 

Najpierw dostrzegła Obi-Wana: jego jasne szaty wyraźnie odcinały się od ciemnego wulkanicznego podłoża. W okolicach lewej łopatki ubranie było przesiąknięte krwią. Kiedy przy nim uklękła, wyraźnie usłyszała chrapliwy, przyspieszony oddech. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby potrząsnąć go za ramię i w tej chwili usłyszała żałosne zawodzenie R2D2. Poderwała się, z miejsca wiedząc, że astromech musiał znaleźć swojego generała. Anakin kochał tego robocika ponad wszelką miarę i w jakiś dziwny sposób R2D2 odwzajemniał uczucie.

 

A jednak nie od razu go zobaczyła. Nie wiele było do zobaczenia – osmolony kadłub, wyciągnięta przed siebie mechaniczna ręka. Twarz nie do rozpoznania. Wszystko, co zostało z Anakina Skywalkera. Gdyby nie R2D2, mogłaby go nadepnąć i nie zauważyć.

Upadła na kolana, nie mogąc złapać tchu, bezdźwięcznie powtarzając jego imię. Gdyby nie nagła słabość, z całą pewnością uciekłaby od straszliwego widoku. Przez chwilę po prostu klęczała, sparaliżowana, próbując przyjąć do wiadomości, co się stało i nie mogąc zrozumieć, nie potrafiąc połączyć zmasakrowanego ciała z obrazem Anakina.

Z paraliżu wyrwała ją zmiana w smutnych dźwiękach R2D2. Robocik raz za razem potrącał swojego właściciela, piszcząc nagląco.

– Przestań, R2D2 – jęknęła, próbując go odsunąć. – Już mu nie... Au!

Astromech cofnął się i wjechał w nią z impetem. Jego skaner pracował, a dźwięki stawały się coraz bardziej naglące, niemal histeryczne. Padme znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby zrozumieć, że coś musi być na rzeczy.

– Nie – wyszeptała ze zgrozą, patrząc na okaleczone szczątki. – To nie możliwe. On nie może...

Wyciągnęła niepewnie rękę i zbliżyła do poparzonych ust. Czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy poczuła muśnięcie oddechu?

 

Być może powinna zadać sobie pytanie, czy w takim stanie ratowanie Anakina nie jest tylko przedłużaniem jego męki, ale wówczas Padme nie była w stanie sięgać myślami tak daleko w przyszłość. Instynkt przejął dowodzenie nad ciałem, eliminując poprzednią słabość.

– R2D2, potrzebuję droida towarowego! – poleciła. – Musimy go przenieść na statek. Ich obu – dodała, przypominając sobie o Kenobim i czując ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Astromech zapiszczał, najwyraźniej uszczęśliwiony konkretnym zadaniem. Po chwili wrócił z przekalibrowanym droidem, który podjechał na wskazane miejsce, po czym zatrzymał się.

– Błąd 707: towar nie znajduje się na palecie – obwieścił zgrzytliwie. Łzy bezsilności na chwilę zamgliły Padme wzrok, bo wprawdzie metalowe płyty poustawiane były w równomiernych odstępach wzdłuż ognistej rzeki, ale w pobliżu znajdowała się tylko ona – ciężarna kobieta – i astromech. Zacisnęła zęby i poszła po paletę. Na szczęście były to modele posiadające niewielką poduszkę antygrawitacyjną, umożliwiającą łatwe przesuwanie.

 

Najpierw wspólnymi siłami wtoczyli na miejsce Obi-Wana. Krew na jego ubraniu zaczynała już krzepnąć w suchej i gorącej atmosferze planety, ale musiał jej stracić wiele, bo podczas przesuwania ani na chwilę nie odzyskał przytomności. Padme była z tego mimo wszystko zadowolona – w tej chwili myślała tylko o tym, że musi ich wydostać z planety, niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzyło między jej przyjaciółmi. Obi-Wan przypuszczalnie by się nie zgodził. I nie, na razie nie zamierzała się zastanawiać nad tym, czy to dawny mistrz okaleczył jej męża.

 

Bała się go dotknąć, żeby nie sprawić mu jeszcze większego bólu albo nie poruszyć czegoś, co zgasi ostatnią upartą iskierkę życia, jednak wreszcie przemogła się i z pomocą R2D2 ułożyła Anakina obok Kenobiego. Przewiezienie palety na pokład jej statku nie nastręczyło żadnych problemów i wkrótce ranni spoczywali w osobnych kabinach – Anakin w przenośnej komorze z baktą – pod opieką droida medycznego. Padme wyprowadziła statek z atmosfery Mustafar i ustawiła kurs na Naboo, po czym zostawiła pilotowanie R2D2, a sama pogrążyła się w myślach.

 

Cokolwiek wydarzyło się na Mustafar, musiało mieć swój początek już wcześniej, na Coruscant. Obi-Wan powiedział, że Jedi zostali zdradzeni, jako jednego ze zdrajców wskazując Anakina. Jeżeli był w tym choć cień prawdy, obaj nie byli bezpieczni. Sądząc po tym, jak Anakin zareagował na widok Obi-Wana, nie byli też bezpieczni dla siebie nawzajem. Przyglądała się w myślach twarzom przyjaciół, zastanawiając się, komu najprędzej mogłaby zaufać. Nie było dużego wyboru: Jedi prawdopodobnie sami mieli kłopoty, a większość znajomych z Senatu nie była pewna. Tylko jedna osoba jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodła. Miała nadzieję, że Bail Organa będzie w stanie jej pomóc.

 

Wkrótce po ustaleniu miejsca spotkania z Bailem dostała wiadomość od droida medycznego: Kenobi odzyskał przytomność. Przeszła szybkim krokiem do jego kabiny, licząc, że uzyska jakieś wskazówki co do przebiegu wydarzeń na Mustafar. Obi-Wan leżał na wąskiej koi, blady jak papier.

– Padme – wyszeptał ochryple na jej widok. Pochyliła się nad nim, przy okazji dotykając ręką jego czoła. Było rozpalone od gorączki.

– Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło – poprosiła, chociaż widziała, że ranny nie ma na to siły.

– Padme, przepraszam – wykrztusił. – On... Odszedł zbyt daleko ku... Ciemnej Stronie... Musiałem... Musiałem go... Przepraszam...

A więc słusznie się domyślała. Gdyby nie wspomnienie żelaznego uścisku na szyi, zapewne na zawsze by znienawidziła Kenobiego za to, co zrobił Anakinowi, niezależnie od win tego ostatniego. Przez chwilę czuła oślepiający gniew – czy to tak czuł się jej mąż? Czy tak smakowała Ciemna Strona? Ale któreś z nich musiało pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, a ona była odpowiedzialna nie tylko za siebie. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, nakazując sobie "później". Kiedy odzyskała panowanie nad sobą, delikatnie musnęła palcem spierzchnięte wargi Jedi.

– Wiem, Obi-Wanie. Resztę wiem. A teraz potrzebuję, żebyś oszczędzał siły.

Skinęła głową na droida medycznego, a ten podał rannemu środek usypiający. Patrzyła, jak jego spojrzenie traci ostrość, aż wreszcie powieki opadły, a oddech się wyrównał.

– Dopilnuj, żeby nie obudził się, dopóki nie spotkamy się z Organą – poleciła. Może na Mustafar jej słowa i tak by nie wystarczyły, ale nie zamierzała pozwolić, żeby Obi-Wan znowu występował jako trzecia siła. Na razie lepiej było, żeby dawny mistrz wierzył, że zabił Anakina.

 

*

 

Dalsza podróż przebiegła spokojnie. Bail Organa spotkał się z nimi w połowie drogi między Mustafar a Aldeeranem, na niewielkiej asteroidzie. Jego przystojna twarz była pociemniała od trosk.

– Palpatine rozsyła wojsko w poszukiwaniu ocalałych Jedi – poinformował ją zaraz po przywitaniu. Domyślała się, że coś podobnego może mieć miejsce, ale dopiero teraz uzyskała pewność.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, o jak wiele proszę, ale czy zgodzisz się go ochraniać? – zapytała.

– Nie wierzę w zdradę Jedi w ogóle – odpowiedział Organa. – A w to, że Obi-Wan Kenobi mógłby mieć z tym coś wspólnego, w szczególe. Jeżeli ktoś tu przeprowadził zamach stanu, to raczej ten, który teraz rzuca oskarżenia, jednocześnie przekształcając Republikę w swoje Imperium. Masz moje słowo.

– Dziękuję. Nie zapomnę ci tego, Bail.

– Uważaj na siebie, Padme. – Organa położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Żaden ze mnie Jedi, ale i tak czuję, że wiesz więcej ode mnie. I że ta wiedza jest dla ciebie paskudnym brzemieniem.

Na to Padme nie odpowiedziała.

 

*

 

Pierwsze dni były okropne – ale kiedy wracała do nich pamięcią kilka tygodni później, wydawały się niemal sielanką. Pod fałszywym nazwiskiem umieściła Anakina na prywatnym oddziale w szpitalu, ufundowanym przez jej rodzinę. Spędziła dobę na krześle przy komorze bakty, wypatrując najmniejszych oznak powracającej przytomności; wyczerpało ją to tylko. W końcu dała się przekonać lekarzowi, że nawet jeśli Anakin przeżyje, nie obudzi się w najbliższych dniach. Udała się do domu, wzięła długą kąpiel i przespała z krótkimi przerwami całą dobę, uaktualniła swoją wiedzę na temat sytuacji politycznej i zaplanowała, co będzie jej potrzebne w szpitalu.

 

Wróciła na oddział, spojrzała na okaleczone ciało i rozpłakała się. Dopiero teraz uderzyła ją jak taranem świadomość, że nic nie cofnie tego, co się stało. Złoty chłopiec ze Świątyni umarł.

 

*

 

Złożyła u królowej rezygnację z funkcji Senatora. Na wszelki wypadek nie kontaktowała się z Bailem Organą, ale inni znajomi z Senatu donosili, że nie była w tym odosobniona. Kanclerz Palpatine, choć w kapturze naciągniętym głęboko na twarz, okazał jej niespodziewaną łaskę, składając wyrazy kondolencji z powodu "straty wielu przyjaciół".

– Wiem, że generał Skywalker darzył panią szczególnym uczuciem – stwierdził, a Padme odniosła wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy słyszy w jego głosie coś prawdziwego. Prawdziwego i pogardzanego.

– Spośród całego Zakonu generał był mi zawsze najbardziej oddany – cedziły blade wargi. – Wykonywał dla mnie ważną misję na Mustafar, z której niestety nie wrócił. Jego los pozostaje nieznany, ale obawiam się najgorszego. Zapewne nie kontaktował się od tego czasu z tobą, pani?

– Nie – odpowiedziała Padme, zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – Ja również obawiam się najgorszego. To właściwie jedna z przyczyn mojej rezygnacji. Muszę od nowa poukładać sobie pewne sprawy.

Choć nie widziała jego oczu, przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że Kanclerz – teraz Imperator – przygląda się jej uważnie. Jeżeli spodziewał się zobaczyć coś więcej niż ból i zagubienie, musiał się zawieść.

– Drogie dziecko, to zrozumiałe, że potrzebujesz czasu. Gdybyś miała jakieś wątpliwości, nie wahaj się przyjść z nimi do mnie – powiedział, jakby nie pamiętał, że przez ostatnie kilka lat Senator Padme Amidala była jednym z najczęściej słyszanych głosów przeciw niemu. Przypuszczalnie gdyby sama nie zrezygnowała, zlikwidowałby ją przy pierwszej okazji.

 

To nieoczekiwane zainteresowanie Kanclerza dało jej do myślenia. Palpatine najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło na Mustafar, ale musiało mu naprawdę zależeć na Anakinie. Nic dziwnego: wszyscy wiedzieli, że moc była w Skywalkerze wyjątkowo silna, a nikt lepiej od Padme nie wiedział, jak daleko sięgała jego lojalność wobec Kanclerza. Ile Palpatine słyszał o ich związku? Nagle przez umysł Padme przemknęło niewyraźne wspomnienie czegoś, co Anakin powiedział. Nie pamiętała słów, ale poczuła, że wnętrzności skręcają jej się ze strachu.

Dzieci. Czy dzieci Jedi dziedziczą moc po rodzicach? Czy Palpatine mógł wiedzieć, że Padme jest w ciąży i czy mógł mieć jakieś plany wobec jej dzieci?

– Spokojnie, Padme. Bez paniki. To tylko hormony. – Próbowała się uspokoić. Ale uporczywy strach nie odpuszczał. Na Naboo wszyscy wiedzieli, jak ją znaleźć. Jak długo uda jej się ukryć przed Palpatinem Anakina, jeżeli ten przetrwa? Czy nawet teraz będzie przedstawiał jakąś wartość dla nowego Imperatora? Przed oczami stanął jej Grievous, szalony umysł na własne życzenie zamknięty w metalu i kości.

 

*

 

Postanowiła uciekać. Wybrała górzystą okolicę na jednej z planet Obrzeża i zakupiła elegancką, nowoczesną rezydencję o białych ścianach oraz licznych oknach, kształtem przypominającą otaczające ją występy skalne. Jedno z pięter wyposażyła we wszystko, czego w najbliższych miesiącach mógł potrzebować Anakin, z wykwalifikowanym droidem medycznym na czele oraz w salę porodową dla siebie. Jeszcze tylko wypłaciła większość oszczędności i już była gotowa. Trzy tygodnie po Mustafar Padme Amidala zostawiła dom rodzinny za sobą, żeby ratować to, co zostało z jej miłości.

 

*

 

– Hej, śpiochu. – W pierwszej chwili Anakin nie potrafił rozpoznać, kto mówi, ale głos był łagodny i brzmiał w nim uśmiech, więc chyba wszystko było w porządku. Zamrugał i z perłowej mgły wyłoniła się powoli twarz Padme. Miała podkrążone oczy, zmęczone ale czujne.

– Hej... – wykrztusił. Gardło miał suche i ściśnięte. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że na twarzy ma przezroczystą maskę. Sięgnął ręką, żeby ją zdjąć.

– Nie rób tego – powstrzymała go Padme. – Godzinę temu zostałeś odłączony od bakty, ale twoje płuca ciągle są uszkodzone.

– Co... – I nagle poczuł, że budzi się w nim coś twardego, wspomnienia gorzkie i złe. Zawirowało mu w głowie.

– Ani?

– Gdzie ja jestem? – warknął ostro. Padme odsunęła się, jakby ją uderzył. – Kanclerz...

– Nie ma go tu – odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Tylko ja.

To było złe, chociaż przez chwilę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego. Była jakaś umowa...

– Zawiadom go – wyszeptał, czując, że zmęczenie bierze nad nim górę. – Zrobiłem wszystko, teraz musi mnie nauczyć... – zasnął.

 

*

 

Kiedy obudził się następnym razem, był sam. Spróbował medytacji, ale coś było nie tak. Moc krążyła wokół, nie dając się uchwycić, znajomy blask wydawał się przygasły, jakby brudny. Uznał, że to musi być wina jakichś leków – ciągle czuł w ustach słodkawy posmak komory leczniczej – i odpuścił, zamiast tego próbując wstać. I dopiero wtedy naprawdę zrozumiał, co się stało. Co mu zrobiono. Panika sprawiła, że jego oddech przyspieszył gwałtownie, nigdy nie docierając naprawdę do płuc. Jakby odpowiadając na jego emocje, rozdzwoniły się alarmy maszyn, do których był podłączony.

 

*

 

– Mówiłam ci już – westchnęła ze znużeniem Padme. – Bakta sprawiła, że zagoiły się rany, nie wdało się zakażenie. Dzięki temu w ogóle żyjesz, ale na razie jesteś za słaby, żeby myśleć o podłączaniu protez.

– Nie wiesz, co mówisz. Wytrzymam. Muszę być sprawny, Padme. Kanclerz musi wiedzieć, że może na mnie liczyć. Skontaktowałaś się z nim?

Padme od dwóch tygodni odwlekała tę rozmowę, ale dziś była zbyt zmęczona, żeby uważać na słowa. Bolały ją plecy i opuchnięte kostki.

– Kanclerz nas zdradził, Anakinie. Nie widzisz tego? Nie pragnie niczego prócz władzy.

– Dlaczego tak mówisz? – Ostre pytanie, jak cios nożem.

– Ponieważ cię wykorzystał! Nie wiem, co ci obiecał, ale nie myślisz jasno, kiedy o niego chodzi! Widziałam nagranie ze Świątyni. Anakinie, niektóre z tamtych dzieci nie wyglądały na więcej niż sześć lat!

Dopiero teraz, kiedy wypowiedziała słowa na głos, w pełni dotarło do niej ich znaczenie. Jej mąż był mordercą. Nic nie mogło tego usprawiedliwić.

– Nie rozumiesz. Musiałem ich poświęcić. Tylko tak mogłem cię ochronić.

– Przed czym?! Nic mi nie groziło, Anakinie! Nic, dopóki nie próbowałeś mnie udusić! – Padme odwróciła się, tak pełna niewypowiedzianych słów, że nie mogła znaleźć głosu. Czy nie stajemy się mordercami, jeżeli ktoś zabija dla nas?

 

Nie potrafili już ze sobą rozmawiać. Padme miała wrażenie, że to się zaczęło wcześniej, jeszcze na Coruscant. Przedłużająca się wojna odbijała swój ślad na wszystkich, ale prawdziwe pogorszenie przyszło z wizjami. W czasie tych nielicznych nocy, kiedy dane im było spać razem, budził ją płacz lub krzyk męża. Anakin był przekonany, że Padme umrze w czasie porodu. Powtarzał to teraz w czasie niekończących się walk na słowa. Próbował ją przekonać, żeby skontaktowała się z Palpatinem i zażądała dopełnienia warunków umowy.

Im bliższe było rozwiązanie, tym częściej zastanawiała się, czy wizja okaże się prawdziwa. Bała się – własnej śmierci oraz tego, jaki los spotka dzieci. Nie chciała prosić Baila o kolejną przysługę, ale nie wiedziała, do kogo jeszcze mogłaby się zwrócić i ostatecznie tydzień przed terminem Organa był już na miejscu. Jednego była pewna: Anakin, nawet gdyby był sprawny, nie był w tej chwili psychicznie zdolny do zaopiekowania się kimkolwiek. Na początku zdarzały im się całkiem dobre chwile, kiedy Padme czytała coś na głos albo opowiadała jak wygląda ich dom czy przekazywała bezpieczne, nieistotne ploteczki z maleńkiego miasteczka nieopodal, a Ani słuchał sennie jej głosu. Z czasem te chwile zdarzały się coraz rzadziej. Słowa dawnego Jedi zaczęły przypominać bredzenie w malignie, jakby umysł załamywał się – może w wyniku przymusowej bezczynności, a może pod wpływem Ciemnej Strony. Obiecywał, że wyszkoli dzieci w sztukach Sithów i zmusi, żeby wskrzesiły swoją matkę, albo przeklinał je i przysięgał im śmierć. Padme patrzyła na jego zniszczoną, pokrytą bliznami twarz, na płonące szaleństwem oczy i nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby umarł.

 

*

 

Nie mógł używać mocy. Nie rozumiał tego. Pustka, jaką po sobie zostawiła, przerażała go bardziej niż fizyczne kalectwo. W Świątyni i na Mustafar wyczuwał w niej pewną obcość, jakby w dobrze znanym domu znalazł ukryty korytarz, prowadzący w mrok, ale bez trudu potrafił ją sobie podporządkować. A może nie do końca? Może moc też go zdradziła i dlatego przegrał pojedynek? W każdym razie teraz nie potrafił podnieść nawet szklanki. Był całkowicie zdany na Padme, a ona najwyraźniej zdawała sobie z tego sprawę – droid medyczny włączył alarm, kiedy Anakin próbował go nakłonić do połączenia się z Holonetem. R2D2 i C3PO nie pojawiły się ani razu, chociaż czasem słyszał ich głosy, dochodzące gdzieś z daleka. Nie potrafił jej przekonać, żeby wykorzystała kartę, którą dla niej zdobył. Bezradność sprawiała, że mówił rzeczy, które ją raniły. Bezradność i oślepiająca wściekłość: na siebie, na nią, na los. Nienawidził potworów, które się w niej zalęgły i które miały ją wkrótce zabić.

 

*

 

A potem przyszedł dzień, w którym Padme w połowie kłótni zwinęła się wpół z bólu. Kiedy skurcz minął, podniosła na niego twarz, białą jak papier.

– Zaczęło się – wyszeptała drżącymi wargami. Po czym odwróciła się i wyszła chwiejnie, wołając droida medycznego. I to już. Wszystko. Anakin wiedział, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Poczuł że tonie, że w piersiach brakuje mu powietrza.

 

Nie.

 

To się nie może tak skończyć.

 

W przebłysku jasności zrozumiał, że musi być przy niej, że – nawet taki, okaleczony i bezradny – powinien przy niej być, powinien ją trzymać za rękę, nie dopuścić, żeby była w tym sama. Tym bardziej, jeżeli miała tam umrzeć.

 

Poodczepiał kroplówki i znienawidzoną maskę tlenową. Zawahał się przez moment, po czym gwałtownym szarpnięciem rzucił się z łóżka. Zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc krzyk bólu i rozejrzał się za czymś, co znajdowało się w zasięgu ręki. I zaczął się czołgać, przeklinając Padme i jej ostrożność. Błagając wszystkie siły światła i mroku, żeby mógł zobaczyć ją jeszcze chociaż raz.

 

Zanim dotarł do połowy korytarza, płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, a wszystkie mięśnie drżały od straszliwego wysiłku. Gdzieś daleko słyszał krzyk i czuł, że nie zdąży, nie ma szans. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z łez, spływających po twarzy, kiedy walczył o każde dziesięć centymetrów, świadomy, że postawił wszystko na jedną kartę – i przegrał.

– Przepraszam, Padme. Przepraszam – powtarzał w myślach. Gdyby nie starał się tak bardzo, może mógłby teraz być przy niej, jakoś pomóc, dodać otuchy. Ale Anakin nigdy nie potrafił odpuścić w porę.

 

Był może trzy metry od właściwych drzwi, kiedy siły opuściły go ostatecznie. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy alarmujące piszczenie R2D2 i przez purpurową mgłę zobaczył sylwetkę kogoś, kogo kiedyś znał, a potem stracił przytomność. Nie czuł płaszcza, którym owinął go Bail Organa, dźwigając z ziemi i zanosząc z powrotem do łóżka.

 

*

 

Śniły mu się dzieci ze Świątyni. Patrzyły na niego z żalem i nienawiścią, a potem stały na jego klatce piersiowej, sprawiając, że nie mógł oddychać. Próbował krzyczeć i szarpać się, ale odkrył, że nie ma nawet prawej ręki, jedynej, która mu została po Mustafar. Płuca pękały jak foliowe woreczki.

Ktoś potrząsnął go za ramiona, dotknął czoła. Ale ręce były silne i szorstkie, obce. To nie były ręce, których potrzebował i Anakin na powrót osunął się w majaki.

 

*

– Jesteś pewna, że powinnaś już wstawać? – zaniepokoił się Bail, kiedy Padme weszła do pomieszczenia. Na zewnątrz deszcz zostawiał granatowe smugi na oknach, ale w środku było przytulnie i sennie.

– Spokojnie, to tylko poród – uśmiechnęła się Amidala, zupełnie jakby to nie ona przed trzema dniami rodziła bliźnięta. – Moja matka zrobiła to w nadprzestrzeni i dwa dni później była obecna na przemówieniu ojca w Senacie.

– Myślę, że podwójna ilość usprawiedliwia nieco dłuższy odpoczynek – parsknął Organa, przewracając oczami i ustępując jej miejsca w fotelu.

– Co z nim?

– Trochę lepiej. Gorączka ciągle jest wysoka, ale droid mówi, że płuca zaczynają podejmować pracę. Siniak na czole też się zmniejsza. Powiesz mi kiedyś, co się właściwie wydarzyło?

Padme westchnęła, opierając czoło na splecionych dłoniach.

– Sama do końca nie wiem. Anakin był przekonany, że umrę... Nigdy nie widziałam go tak przerażonego, jak przez ostatnie pół roku.

– Myślisz, że teraz to się zmieni?

– Oby – wyszeptała w głąb swoich dłoni. – Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić, jeżeli się nie zmieni.

 

*

 

Minął tydzień, zanim znowu zaczął rozpoznawać świat wokół siebie. Pewnego ranka obudził się z wrażeniem, że ktoś zdjął mu z twarzy maskę, która pozwalała widzieć tylko przez czarny filtr. Nie był pewien, co właściwie się stało i otwierał oczy powoli, w obawie, że zaraz przypomni sobie o czymś, co go zmiażdży. Rozchylił powieki i zobaczył nad sobą twarz Padme. W srebrzysto-białej, prostej sukni wyglądała jak anioł, promieniujący spokojem.

– Myliłeś się, Anakinie. Żyję – powiedziała, a świat wokół pojaśniał i pociemniał jednocześnie. Nie stracił jej. Poddał się strachowi i wybrał zdradę.

 

Teraz już nie było ucieczki przed prawdą. Moc się nie myliła, to była jedyna rzecz, której był jeszcze pewien. Zobaczył los swojej matki. Jeżeli Padme żyła, wizje jej śmierci nie pochodziły z tego samego źródła.

Anakin obracał w pamięci każdą rozmowę z Palpatinem, kiedy wydawało mu się, że ten sympatyczny starszy człowiek jako jedyny go rozumie, znacznie bardziej ludzki niż kryształowi Jedi. Dopiero teraz zauważał wzór. Jak mądry musiał być Lord Sithów! To, co dla dzieci wychowywanych w Świątyni było oczywiste, dla chłopca z Tatooine stanowiło nowe, obce normy, do których musiał się dostosować. Wystarczyło dać do zrozumienia, że ktoś starszy i mądrzejszy też nie zawsze się z tymi zasadami zgadza, a wszystko stawało się elastyczne jak płynne szkło. Zawsze myślał, że to czyni go lepszym od innych Jedi – że ma własny rozum i wolę, nie urobione przez świątynną indoktrynację. Nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś inny okruszkami chleba wabi go do klatki. Sam włożył Sithowi nóż w rękę, uznając go za jedyną osobę, której może się zwierzyć z przebiegu wydarzeń na Tatooine. Gdyby poszedł do Obi-Wana, pewnie zostałby w jakiś sposób ukarany, ale – dlaczego widział to dopiero teraz? – jego mistrz zrobiłby wszystko, żeby nie pozwolić uczniowi upaść. Dla Sidiousa była to bezcenna wskazówka, jak go do upadku doprowadzić.

 

A jednak był tak blisko. Poinformował Mistrza Windu. Gdyby nie poszedł wtedy za nim... W rozbłysku zrozumienia zobaczył starannie zaplanowaną pułapkę. Gdyby nie poszedł za Windu, Palpatine przypuszczalnie zabiłby Mistrza Jedi, a potem znalazłby sposób, żeby obarczyć winą Anakina. Skoro jednak przyszedł – wystarczyło zasiać ziarno wątpliwości, udać słabego i bezbronnego i poczekać, aż emocje wezmą górę nad rozsądkiem.

Nie było ucieczki.

 

Windu. Dzieci w Świątyni. O mało nie zabił Padme. To on był dla niej największym zagrożeniem.

 

*

 

– Panienko Padme! Panienko Padme!

Padme i Bail Organa wymienili przestraszone spojrzenia, kiedy w kuchni rozległ się alarm z piętra szpitalnego. Rozpakowywali właśnie przywiezione przez Baila zakupy, korzystając z tego, że bliźnięta zasnęły, z C3P0 służącym za elektroniczną nianię, ale najwyraźniej spokojne popołudnie nie było im pisane. Kilka sekund później byli już na miejscu. Droid medyczny próbował unieruchomić Anakina, który jednak w pełni wykorzystywał potencjał mechanicznej ręki, żeby utrudnić mu życie, walcząc z siłą, której trudno się było po nim spodziewać. Zmaganiom towarzyszyło potępieńcze wycie wszystkich maszyn, które przez ostatni tydzień wspomagały chorego, a teraz meldowały, że ich końcówki nie znajdują się tam, gdzie powinny.

– Szlag! – zaklął Organa i oboje ruszyli na pomoc droidowi. Padme chwyciła w dłonie twarz Anakina, mokrą od łez i zmusiła go, żeby na nią spojrzał.

– Co się dzieje?! Anakinie, uspokój się i powiedz mi, co się dzieje! – zażądała stanowczo. Bogowie, ile bólu było w tych oczach. A jednak przestał się szarpać, jakby jej dotyk go zmroził. Tylko oddychał coraz głośniej.

– Przepraszam, panienko, senatorze Organa! Nie było mnie tylko chwilę, pobierałem aktualizacje, a on wszystko poodczepiał! – Gdzieś z tyłu słyszała skargi droida. Ponad jej rękami Bail ostrożnie umocował maskę tlenową.

– Ciii – koiła, delikatnymi, regularnymi ruchami ścierając łzy z pobliźnionych skroni.

– Zostawisz nas? – poprosiła i Bail wyszedł.

 

– Anakinie... – Padme zawahała się, niespokojnie przesunęła ręką po starannie ułożonych włosach. Jak w ogóle zacząć taką rozmowę?

– Zasłużyłem na to. – Jego głos, przytłumiony przez maskę, brzmiał głucho. – Na wszystko, co mnie spotkało. Te dzieciaki w Świątyni... Przybiegły do mnie, bo nie wiedziały, co robić. A ja je pozabijałem.

– Nie byłeś sobą, Anakinie.

Przez jego chudą, oszpeconą twarz przebiegł grymas.

– Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że jakaś obca, mroczna siła mną zawładnęła i że cały czas była część mnie, która nie chciała tego zrobić. Ale kiedy Palpatine wysłał mnie do świątyni, byłem tak całkowicie _pewien_... 

Padme zbierała przez chwilę słowa, żeby się nie pomylić. Nie mogła go rozgrzeszyć, ale skoro już nie pozwoliła mu umrzeć, musiała sprawić, że ruszy do przodu. Przecież domyślała się, co przed chwilą próbował zrobić. Wreszcie zaczęła mówić:

– Może właśnie tak działa ta siła. Zapędza ofiarę w miejsce w głowie, z którego nie widać już żadnej innej drogi ucieczki.

_Może ciągle próbuje cię uwięzić –_ pomyślała. A potem przyszło jej do głowy pytanie, które męczyło ją od dłuższego czasu. 

– R2D2 i Bail znaleźli cię pod salą porodową. Co ty właściwie chciałeś zrobić, Anakinie?

Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, że nie może sobie przypomnieć tamtego wydarzenia, a potem uciekł wzrokiem.

– Myślałem, że jesteś sama – wymamrotał. – Wszystko popsułem i nie mogłem... Nie mogłem cię wspierać, tak, jak powinienem... Zostałaś sama, z wiedzą o moich wizjach... Przepraszam.

W głębi ducha Padme odetchnęła z ulgą.  _Czyli nie chodziło ci o to, żeby pozabijać dzieci._ Może była jeszcze dla nich jakaś nadzieja.

– Zapamiętaj tamto uczucie, Anakinie. W dalszym ciągu cię potrzebuję, rozumiesz? Nie cofniesz tego, co się stało, ale jeśli chcesz to chociaż minimalnie zrównoważyć, pomóż mi.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie w czubek głowy. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc wstrząs na jego twarzy.

– Wyzdrowiej dla mnie – powiedziała, na dokładkę unosząc lekko maskę i całując bliznę, biegnącą aż do kącika ust.

 

*

 

Kilka dni później Bail Organa wrócił na Alderaan – w tych niespokojnych czasach i tak ryzykował, opuszczając swoją planetę na ponad miesiąc.

– Przez większość czasu chyba nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego, że tu jestem – powiedział na pożegnanie Anakinowi. – Ale pamiętaj, że teraz mnie nie będzie. Padme będzie potrzebowała pomocy. I przestań katować swoje płuca, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć z respiratorem w piersiach.

Anakin uścisnął mu rękę.

– Dziękuję, że tu byłeś, Organa – odpowiedział, patrząc w oczy temu dziwnemu człowiekowi, który bez wahania przemierzał tysiące kilometrów, żeby pomóc przyjaciołom.

 

*

 

Zanim płuca Anakina poprawiły się na tyle, że mógł spędzić chociaż kilka godzin dziennie bez maski tlenowej na twarzy, minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie, w ciągu których umarłby z nudów, gdyby Padme litościwie nie wpuściła do jego pokoju R2D2. Co prawda wymontowała robocikowi chip służący do łączenia się z siecią, ale umiarkowanie go to obeszło. Wreszcie miał czas, żeby zrobić od dawna należny przegląd – zajęcie długotrwałe, kiedy ma się tylko jedną rękę i zaburzoną równowagę.

– Jak ty sobie radzisz, przyjacielu? – wymamrotał, zmęczony, po szczególnie niefortunnym ruchu ręką, który sprawił, że o mało nie upadł na podłogę. R2D2 zapiszczał pocieszająco, jednocześnie przytrzymując go za rękaw piżamy. Anakin uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Silniki naprowadzające, mówisz? Obawiam się, że Padme nie byłaby zachwycona, gdybym je sobie przyczepił... I patrz, co narobiłem, osłona kabla spadła na ziemię. Będzie tam leżała, dopóki ktoś nie przyjdzie.

Po czym westchnął i ponuro zapatrzył się w okno.

– Wszystko popsułem, R2D2 – szepnął, półświadomie dokręcając jakąś obluzowaną śrubkę. – Obawiam się, że nawet jeżeli dostanę protezy, nasze dni się skończyły. Nie ma Republiki, której broniliśmy. Nie ma Jedi. Straciłem ich wszystkich, wiesz? Ahsokę, Rexa, Obi-Wana...

R2D2 poruszył się, obrócił kopułę, wreszcie pisnął, jakby niepewnie. Anakin spojrzał na niego z nagłym ożywieniem.

– Mówisz, że wiesz, gdzie może być...?

A potem wróciły wspomnienia, na chwilę odsunięte.

– Obi-Wan nigdy mi nie wybaczy tego, co zrobiłem. Nie zostawiłem mu wyboru, R2D2.

 

Jakiś czas później Padme po raz pierwszy pokazała mu jego córkę. Przyczyna tej śmiałej decyzji była prozaiczna – drugie z bliźniąt było wyjątkowo marudne i młoda mama uznała, że nie ma sensu pozwalać, żeby zły humor przeniósł się na to dziecko, które jeszcze drzemało. Użyłaby C3P0, ale ten zamarudził na zakupach.

– Chwilowo nie powinna się obudzić, chyba że zmieni zdanie. Muszę nakarmić jej brata – powiedziała bezceremonialnie, unosząc wezgłowie za pomocą pilota i umieszczając niemowlę w zgięciu jego prawej ręki. I wyszła, zostawiając Anakina z wyrazem śmiertelnego przerażenia na twarzy.

 

Jakieś trzy sekundy później dziewczynka zmieniła zdanie i otworzyła oczy. Anakin zamarł, przekonany, że dziecko zaraz się rozpłacze. Był obcym, a poza tym spotkał się w międzyczasie z lustrem i był boleśnie świadomy tego, że mimo bakty jego łysą głowę pokrywają paskudne, ceglaste blizny zachodzące daleko na twarz, że kącik ust opada dziwacznie, a po ostatniej chorobie ciągle ma pod oczami głębokie sińce.

Spojrzenie dziewczynki okazało się pogodne i nieco nieostre. Anakinowi drgnęły usta, a mała najwyraźniej pomyślała, że to specjalnie, bo odpowiedziała pełnym oczekiwania uśmiechem. Wobec tego – ostrożnie, bo może jednak źle zinterpretował wyraz tego płaskiego pyszczka – specjalnie zrobił coś, co przypuszczalnie musiało być paskudnym grymasem. Tym razem nie było żadnych wątpliwości: bezzębne wargi rozciągnęły się szeroko i mała parsknęła jak kociak. Anakin poczuł, że coś go dławi w gardle.

– Ty po prostu jeszcze nie wiesz, jak powinien wyglądać człowiek, głuptasie – wyszeptał z trudem.

 

Kiedy chwilę potem nieco nieufna Padme zeszła na dół, Anakin z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy dmuchał dziecku w oczy. Jego córka się uśmiechała.

 

*

Ten moment właściwie zmienił wszystko. Padme uznała, że skoro widok dzieci nie budzi w nim żadnych morderczych instynktów, nie ma sensu, żeby musiała dzielić swoją obecność między męża a dzieci, skazując tego drugiego na długie godziny nudy (naprawdę zostawiłaś ją ze mną, nie wiedząc, czy nie spróbuję zrobić jej krzywdy?! – nie dowierzał Anakin, na co Padme stwierdziła, że musiała się jakoś przekonać i przyznała, że przez parę pierwszych minut stała za drzwiami z blasterem w ręce). Zaskakującą zaletą nowego układu okazał się fakt, że szum koncentratora tlenowego, którego Anakin zwłaszcza nocą ciągle potrzebował, znakomicie usypiał maluchy.

– Przynajmniej pomożesz mi z wyborem imion – cieszyła się Padme, po raz kolejny go zadziwiając.

– Czy oni nie mają sześciu tygodni? – zapytał, na co żona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mogłam się zdecydować. Jest tylu ludzi... Myślałam o moich rodzicach i o twojej mamie, o wujku Ono, o Bailu, bo naprawdę dużo mu zawdzięczamy. Mina była moją przyjaciółką, ale wiem, że Ahsoka była dla ciebie jak siostra...

– Leia i Luke – przerwał jej Anakin. Padme rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, więc wyjaśnił:

– Nie znam nikogo, kto nosiłby któreś z tych imion. Nie chcę, żeby coś jeszcze, poza moją przeszłością, obciążało nasze dzieci od samego początku. To i tak za dużo.

A potem się roześmiał, po raz pierwszy naprawdę się roześmiał, bo wiedział, że to są dobre imiona, właściwe, wiedział to, ponieważ wyśpiewała je moc i Anakin zrozumiał, że moc znowu jest z nim.

 

*

 

Podłączenie protez i przyzwyczajanie do nich mózgu było procesem długim i nieprzyjemnym, ale wartym swojej ceny: wreszcie mógł _robić rzeczy_ i opuścić szpitalny pokój, w którym spędził niemal pół roku. Dom i okolica, w której był położony, wreszcie nabrały realnych kształtów, takich jak krzaki azalii w ogrodzie i młody, krzepki świerczek przed wejściem. Wąska ścieżka prowadziła przez łagodnie pochylone łąki, z jednej strony w górę, na grań, z drugiej strony w dół, do niewielkiej osady, zamieszkałej przez kilkanaście rodzin, wypasających w górach wielkie, kudłate bestie, różniące się od wamp głównie łagodnym charakterem i przewrotnie nazwane yeti. Bestie dostarczały mieszkańcom właściwie wszystko, co było potrzebne do życia, a resztę załatwiały sady jambo – roślin podobnych nieco kształtem do jabłek – i cokolwiek innego rosło w przydomowych ogródkach. Handel ograniczał się do corocznej wyprawy na jarmark w miejscowości odległej o trzy dni podróży śmigaczem. Podobno gdzieś na planecie żyli Huttowie i całkiem spore kolonie ludzi, ale szczęśliwie Andasala była wystarczająco duża, żeby spotkanie było mało prawdopodobne. W zamian za naprawę kilku prostych urządzeń Anakin kupił małe yeti i kilka sadzonek jambo. Zaczęli zapuszczać korzenie. 

 

Zanim na dobre przyzwyczaił się do nowych protez i do własnego odbicia w lustrze, Leia wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze słowo. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, brzmiało ono "kupa".

 

Ukończywszy półtora roku, bliźnięta uznały, że spanie w łóżeczku jest przereklamowane i nabrały zwyczaju odwiedzać rodziców każdej nocy. Czasem Padme odnosiła je na miejsce, czasem Anakin używał w tym celu mocy (jak twierdził, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy). Pewnej nocy wstał i wyciągnął rękę, żeby dokonać transferu, a wówczas dzieci jak jeden mąż otworzyły oczy i go odepchnęły. Z zaskoczenia Anakin stracił równowagę i upadł, a potem śmiał się długo i radośnie. Dzieci już teraz były silne mocą, ich sygnatury błyszczały jak małe słońca. Zanim skończyły trzy lata, wiek zdaniem Jedi sposobny do rozpoczęcia nauki, Anakin i Padme dotarli na skraj załamania nerwowego – dwulatek potrafi być wyczerpujący nawet jeżeli nie grożą mu niekontrolowane użycia mocy.

 

Pierwsze ćwiczenia były właściwie szukaniem w mroku. Anakin nie przechodził podstawowego kursu w Świątyni, jedynie jego skróconą wersję, ponieważ trafił tam w wieku, w którym większość dzieciaków przechodziła do grup seniorskich i oczekiwała na swoją szansę, żeby zostać Padawanem. Oczywiście liznął co nieco, ponieważ każdego Padawana prędzej czy później spotykała straszliwa kara, zwana "pomocą przy maluchach", ale było to doświadczenie, które szybko wyrzucił z pamięci. Od momentu kiedy został pasowany na Rycerza Jedi, zbieżnego w czasie z wybuchem wojny, nie pojawił się wśród dzieci ani razu, dzieląc czas między senat i walki na froncie. Z bólem w sercu zastanawiał się, jak jego matka sobie z tym poradziła, bez żadnego przygotowania. Przypominał sobie mętnie proste ćwiczenia z oddechem. "Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś piaskowym tornadem. Kręcisz się w kółko, kręcisz, kręcisz... – Zamykał oczy i obracał się posłusznie na piętach, wsłuchany w jej łagodny głos. – A teraz opadasz na pustynię, powoli..."

Zamienił piasek na jesienne liście i po pewnym czasie osiągnęli całkiem niezłe efekty. Dzieci instynktownie potrafiły (zwłaszcza w złości) przesuwać przedmioty, więc zachęcał je do przekładania kolorowych klocków. Opowiadał historie, w których Moc prowadziła tych, którzy byli dobrzy, odważni i sprawiedliwi.

 

– I wtedy Leia i Luke wrócili do Świątyni, a zły Jabba już nigdy nie odważył się zaczepiać swoich sąsiadów – skończył opowieść Anakin.

– Mogę już gasić światło? – zapytała od drzwi Padme. Od miesiąca bliźnięta sypiały we własnym pokoju, ponieważ wierzyły, że nie zostaną Jedi, jeśli nie będą samodzielne. Anakin poprawił kołdrę Lei i pocałował ją na dobranoc.

– Tatusiu? A dlaczego my nie mieszkamy w Świątyni?

Zamarł, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Padme położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Ponieważ tatuś płakałby całymi nocami, gdyby jego księżniczka wyjechała – zapewniła.

– No co ty, tato nigdy nie płacze. Nie tak jak Luke! – parsknęła Leia. Padme wsunęła rękę pod ramię męża i wyszli z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą odgłosy kłótni.

– Oni będą musieli się dowiedzieć – wyszeptał tego wieczora Anakin, kiedy już sami leżeli w łóżku. – Jak ja im to powiem?

 

Kiedy bliźnięta miały po sześć lat, pierwszy raz wzięły do rąk bambusowe miecze treningowe. Anakin starał się też wpajać im zasady, którymi powinien kierować się Jedi, ale sam nie był pewien, czy robi w tym względzie dobrą robotę. Jak zauważyła Padme, żaden był z niego Yoda – bystre umysły dzieci znajdywały wątpliwości właściwie wszędzie, a on gubił się w omawianiu wyjątków, często dochodząc do wniosku, że dana wskazówka jest słuszna tylko w bardzo rzadko występujących sytuacjach. Przypuszczał, że Obi-Wan potrafiłby wyjaśnić to lepiej... Ale Obi-Wan był gdzieś daleko, zaś Anakin nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy do tego, żeby go odszukać. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

 

W dniu dziesiątych urodzin otrzymali w prezencie swoje pierwsze miecze świetlne, przemycone osobiście przez Baila Organę, który poza tym przywiózł wór nowin dotyczących Imperium. Nieludzkie podatki i atmosfera terroru sprawiały, że pojawiało się coraz więcej głosów za koniecznością obalenia Palpatine'a i wojna domowa wisiała w powietrzu.

– Nauczcie dzieciaki, jak się bronić i jak przetrwać – doradził ponuro. – Obawiam się, że mogą tego potrzebować szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by sobie życzył.

 

*

 

W czasie kiedy Anakin wyjaśniał Lukowi, dlaczego nie dostanie pozwolenia na rozkręcenie C3P0, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by chciał, w innej części galaktyki pewien rudy Jedi czekał na spotkanie z kurierem. Chłodna mgła, charakterystyczna o tej porze cyklu dla strefy równikowej niewielkiej planety przenikała go na wskroś, pomimo grubego płaszcza z czarnej wełny. Coś się poruszyło w mroku wąskiej uliczki i ku zdumieniu Kenobiego z szarości wyłoniła się smukła, eteryczna postać. Nawet ciemnoszary płaszcz nie mógł ukryć faktu, że skóra wędrowca _lśniła._ Anioł z Iego.

– To ty? – wyszeptał z zaskoczeniem, widząc w palcach Diathimy misternie spleciony czerwony sznurek, taki sam jaki i on trzymał. Stworzenie zwróciło na niego swoje niesamowite oczy koloru rtęci.

– Przyszły czasy, w których wszystkie istoty światła muszą się zjednoczyć, albo zginą. – Głęboki głos wydawał się rozlegać wewnątrz umysłu Obi-Wana. Nośnik danych został wsunięty w jego na wpół bezwładne palce. – Zagubieni znajdą drogę do ciebie, obyś potrafił ich pokierować.

 

Był tak oszołomiony, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili usłyszał wołanie Mocy.

– Uważaj! – krzyknął, odpychając Anioła i w tej samej chwili poczuł palący ból w lewym ramieniu. – Uciekaj, zatrzymam ich!

Nie chciał wyciągać miecza, broni, której używał tylko w ostateczności, bo jej widok nadawał szczególnego znaczenia nawet zwykłej bójce w barze. Użył jednak Mocy, żeby zlokalizować przeciwników: co najmniej trzech strzelców, wysoko na dachach i jeszcze jedna postać, której w tej chwili nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Strzelił do tego, który przeskakiwał właśnie między dachami, podążając śladem Diathimy i odpowiedział mu odległy wrzask oraz stukot spadającego ciała. W dwóch susach wskoczył na wąskie, drewniane schodki, słysząc świst pocisków niebezpiecznie blisko. Przywarł do niewielkiego występu w murze i wychylił się, jeszcze raz sięgając po Moc. Rozległ się urywany krzyk i w tej samej chwili coś potoczyło się po podłodze u jego stóp. Zaklął, cofając się gwałtownie, ale było już za późno. W połowie skoku powietrze rozdarł huk i Obi-Wan nie poczuł już lądowania.

 

Śnił mu się Anakin, nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Obi-Wan czekał, przemarznięty do kości, u progu jaskiń na Ilum. Ale zamiast nastolatka, który wszedł w lodowy labirynt, w wyjściu pojawiło się dziecko, blade, o posiniałych wargach. Zachwiało się i upadło, a na kryształowej posadzce pojawiła się jaskrawa krew.

Trzymał Anakina w ramionach. Nic nie słyszał, ale intensywnie błękitne oczy pytały go o matkę. Zawsze. Poczuł ostry ból w piersiach, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył srebrną, filigranową rękojeść archaicznego sztyletu.

 

-...Kenobi! Hej, Kenobi, ogarnij się! – Zamrugał i cofnął się gwałtownie, widząc nad sobą wykrzywioną złością twarz. A może to nie była złość, może Asajj Ventress po prostu zawsze tak wyglądała.

– No – burknęła, widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Darłeś się, jakby ktoś cię ze skóry obrywał, a tak się składa, że nie chcemy robić za dużo hałasu.

– Ventress? – wychrypiał i spróbował się podnieść. Bardzo dużo rzeczy go zabolało.

– Wygląda na to, że znowu cię uratowałam. Ale nie róbmy z tego naszego zwyczaju, dobra?

– Jeden mały ratunek, raz na dekadę, co ci szkodzi? – uśmiechnął się, bo zdążył już zapomnieć, jak cudownie sarkastyczna potrafiła być Ventress. – Co się właściwie stało?

– Ktoś zastawił na was pułapkę. Sprawdź w kieszeni – dodała, widząc jego niespokojne spojrzenie. Obi-Wan poszedł za jej radą i odetchnął, czując znajomy kształt nośnika.

– Posłaniec?

– Aniołek? Zwiał. Trzymaj – podała mu kubek podejrzanej cieczy. – Wiem, wygląda obleśnie, ale wzmocni cię. Straciłeś sporo krwi.

Nie pierwszy raz i pewnie nie ostatni. Lewe ramię bolało, ale zostało opatrzone i ciągle mógł nim poruszać, czyli nic groźnego.

– A ty, Asajj? Dlaczego tu jesteś?

– Tylko nie padnij z wrażenia. Szukałam cię.

Obi-Wan uniósł brew, zaskoczony.

– Czemu zawdzięczam to zainteresowanie? Poza oczywistym domysłem, że ktoś mnie rozpoznał i wyznaczył cenę za moją głowę?

– Nie, nie ma na ciebie zlecenia, a przynajmniej nie takiego, o którym bym słyszała. Powiedzmy, że znalazłam kiedyś bezpańskiego kota. Cztery, gwoli ścisłości.

– A ja przyszedłem ci na myśl, ponieważ...?

– Jednym z nich jest Padawan Skywalkera.

To na chwilę zostawiło go bez głosu.

– Ahsoka Tano? – wykrztusił wreszcie.

– Tak, a z nią trzy klony, też Skywalkera. Twierdzą, że ktoś z ich oddziału odkrył buga w oprogramowaniu. Zaryzykowali, usunęli czipy warunkujące i dzięki temu nie ześwirowali jak reszta. Wyciągnęli Tano z Coruscant kiedy zaczęła się rzeź i od tego czasu się ukrywają.

– A ty im pomagasz?

– Ach, Kenobi, zawsze taki zaskoczony.

– To ty nie przestajesz wynajdywać nowych sposobów, żeby mnie podejść znienacka.

– Cokolwiek ci się roi. Powiedziałabym, że robimy diablo dobrą robotę. Niedawno Tano dowiedziała się, że żyjesz i od tego czasu cię szuka. Polecimy do niej, jak ogarniesz się na tyle, żeby chodzić. Jestem tylko słabą kobietą, nie będę cię więcej nosiła.

 

*

 

Statek, na którym spotkali się z Ahsoką, był lekko przerobionym Ghtroc'iem 720 i z zewnątrz wyglądał jak żółw, majestatycznie sunący przez czerń kosmosu.

– Tak, pierwszego dnia po zdobyciu tego cudeńka Ahsoka nazwała je Turbo Żółwiem – Najwyraźniej myśli Ventress podążały podobnymi ścieżkami. – Przydałby mu się mały remont, ale to dobry statek.

 

Obi-Wan czuł się czasem znużony, ale nigdy dotąd nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że się starzeje. Nie, dopóki nie zobaczył Ahsoki. Chuda dziewczynka, którą pamiętał, była teraz wyższa od niego i... Cóż, nie była już dziewczynką.

– Mistrzu Kenobi – Przywitała go ceremonialnym ukłonem, jednak oczy błyszczały jej radością. A Obi-Wan nagle zorientował się, że Tano najprawdopodobniej _nie wie_. Zawirowało mu w głowie, fala żałoby uderzyła w niego jak taranem. A myślał, że ma to już za sobą, że wielodniowe medytacje oczyściły go z bólu i poczucia winy.

– Mistrzu, wszystko w porządku? – Ahsoka doskoczyła do niego, chwyciła pod ramię.

– Dostał baty na planecie, może jeszcze nie wydobrzał. – Gdzieś z tyłu, jakby zza ściany mgły dobiegł go głos Ventress. Syknęły rozsuwane drzwi i delikatne choć silne ręce posadziły go na łóżku. Odetchnął kilka razy, głębokimi, uspokajającymi oddechami.

 

– Co się stało? Jesteś wyczerpany, ale czułam, że to było coś więcej. Jakby... Coś związanego ze mną, tylko nie do końca.

Nie było ucieczki. Gdyby nie był ranny, pewnie zdążyłby się lepiej przygotować, wypytać Ventress – trudno, teraz było za późno na takie refleksje.

– Przepraszam, Ahsoko, obawiam się, że stare wspomnienia dały o sobie znać. – Zasługiwała, żeby znać prawdę. – Muszę zapytać: co wiesz o losie swojego mistrza?

– Anakina? Przykro mi, ale raczej niewiele. Dopiero od niedawna zaczęłam szukać sojuszników wśród ludzi, którzy znali mnie ze Świątyni, a ty jesteś drugą osobą, na którą trafiłam. Tylko tyle, że żyje.

Przez chwilę w ogóle nie rozumiał tego, co powiedziała.

Że – co?

Przełknął ślinę.

– Ahsoka, ktoś musiał ci przekazać błędne informacje – wykrztusił przez ściśnięte gardło. – Anakin nie żyje. Byłem przy tym.

Jej niebieskie oczy przez chwilę wydawały się równie duże jak wtedy, kiedy miała szesnaście lat.

– Mistrzu, to niemożliwe. Musiałeś coś przeoczyć. Moja padawańska więź jest ciągle aktywna. Przecież... Przecież też musisz to czuć!

Nie. Połączenie między Anakinem a Obi-Wanem pękło na Mustafar, kiedy zadał mu śmiertelną ranę. Obi-Wan pamiętał to bardzo dokładnie. Wstrząs zrywającej się więzi sprawił, że nie wyczuł w porę, że za nim znajduje się ktoś z bronią. Nie dowiedział się nigdy, kto to był – ranny, ciągle w szoku, odepchnął go odruchowo mocą i strzelec runął w lawę. Anakin musiał umrzeć. Gdyby ciągle żył, po tym, co obaj zrobili... Nie. To było zbyt okrutne nawet do rozważania.

 

Ręce drżały mu jak w febrze kiedy tłumaczył Ahsoce, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Co zrobił Anakin. Co on sam musiał zrobić. Kiedy skończył, Togrutanka pokręciła głową.

– Nie wierzę w to. Anakin nigdy by nie skrzywdził ludzi, których kochał.

– Nie chciał krzywdzić tych, których kochał. Po prostu większość Zakonu się do tego grona nie zaliczała. – Niechciana gorycz dała o sobie znać. – Sith przekonał go, że musi wybrać między Padme a nami. I Anakin wybrał.

 

Ahsoka krążyła przez chwilę po kabinie, niespokojna, zdezorientowana.

– To nie ma sensu – powtarzała. – Gdyby było tak, jak mówisz, Anakin umarłby jako sługa Ciemności. Ale ja ciągle potrafię go wyczuć, nawet jeżeli z powodu odległości bardzo słabo. Ta więź ciągle jest na miejscu i nie przypomina... Nie... – Nagle zatrzymała się, dotknięta jakąś myślą.

– Uznałam, że to ja. Kiedy pierwszy raz sięgnęłam do naszej więzi, prawie rok po ucieczce z Coruscant, miałam wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło, że coś w mocy przypomina mi... Przypomina mi Ventress. Myślałam, że to dlatego, że odeszłam z Zakonu.

Obi-Wan parsknął na tę myśl.

– Musiałabyś zrobić znacznie więcej, niż tylko odejść z Zakonu, żeby twoja sygnatura mocy zaczęła przypominać Asajj Ventress.

– Nie wiesz, co robiłam przez te dziesięć lat – zwróciła mu uwagę i zorientował się, że naprawdę nie wie. W końcu na pokład Turbo Żółwia sprowadził go nie kto inny, jak dawna uczennica Dooku. Ale nie – Ahsoka lśniła w mocy jak gwiazda, może nie najjaśniejsza na niebie (tą najjaśniejszą był kiedyś Anakin) ale czysta i silna.

– To nie ty – uśmiechnął się. – Masz rację, Ahsoko, nie wiem, co robiłaś, jak z dziecka zmieniłaś się w Rycerza. Ale w sercu jesteś Jedi.

To oznaczało, że Anakin żył.

 

– Pomożesz mi?

Usiedli ramię w ramię, zaczynając wspólną medytację. Przez chwilę po prostu karmili się ciepłem i obecnością drugiego Jedi, czymś kiedyś naturalnym jak oddychanie, teraz niespotykanym jak najpiękniejsze diamenty. Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. Słabej aurze klonów i dziwnej, chaotycznej Ventress. Potem Obi-Wan skupił się na jasnej kropli – Ahsoce – i pozwolił się poprowadzić.

I nagle – wstrząs.

Jeśli czegoś się spodziewał, to ciemności, która pożerała Anakina na Mustafar. Tymczasem sygnatura jego dawnego Padawana zmieniła się, owszem, nie była już tym ostrym, niemal bolesnym światłem, do którego przywykł, ale nie była też tamtym mrokiem. Raczej jakby na odsłoniętą żarówkę ktoś nałożył matowy, szklany klosz. A jednak wiedział, że to ten sam człowiek. Wtem poczuł, że tam, z drugiej strony, płynie odpowiedź.

Cofnął się odruchowo, stracił koncentrację, wyszedł z transu. Obok Ahsoka łapała powietrze. Spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną radości i strachu.

– Mówiłam ci! Sama byłam za słaba i zbyt daleko żeby poczuć to tak wyraźnie. I...

– I on też nas poczuł – dokończył Obi-Wan. Wstrząsnął nim gwałtowny dreszcz i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przenika go zimno, jak po długim płaczu.

 

*

 

Anakin syknął, wypuszczając z ręki miecz. Zamrugał – Leia prawie dotykała ostrzem jego krtani.

– Lepiej się nie zamyślaj, albo rozpłatam ci gardło! – parsknęła śmiechem, kompletnie nieświadoma, że przed chwilą wydarzyło się coś dziwnego.

– Pojęcia nie mam, gdzie usłyszałaś takie określenie, księżniczko. – Pokręcił głową, przywołując własną broń do ręki. – Przerwa?

– Ok, powiem Lukowi, że cię rozłożyłam – zgodziła się mała i pobiegła w stronę hangaru, gdzie Luke próbował zbudować własnego robota. Był bardzo zawiedziony, kiedy ojciec nie wyraził zgodny na rozkręcenie domowych droidów w celach badawczych, ale Anakin był pewien, że prędzej czy później i tak sobie poradzi. On sam musiał pomyśleć.

 

*

 

Chociaż Obi-Wan nie biegł ani nie trzaskał drzwiami, Bail Organa wyczuł jego napięcie jeszcze zanim Jedi się odezwał. Kenobi z typową dla siebie żelazną konsekwencją najpierw złożył szczegółowy raport i przekazał nośnik od Diathimy. Wieści, które przynosił, ucieszyły władcę Alderaanu.

– Czyli Tano sama zaczęła tworzyć rebelianckie komórki. Oczywiście, że chętnie nawiążemy z nią współpracę – uśmiechnął się.

– Jest coś jeszcze – zaczął Kenobi, wwiercając się spojrzeniem w Organę.

– Tak przypuszczam. Co cię trapi?

– Kiedy się ocknąłem, powiedziałeś, że Padme poprosiła, żebyś mnie ukrył. Opowiedziałem ci wtedy, co się wydarzyło. Nie zapytałem, czy Padme mówiła coś jeszcze.

– Nie, nie zapytałeś. Ale nie wiedziałem wtedy nic więcej, więc to nie miało znaczenia.

– Teraz jest inaczej?

– O co konkretnie pytasz?

Obi-Wan milczał przez chwilę, jakby zbierał się w sobie. I wreszcie:

– Założyłem, że... mój przeciwnik... zginął od ran, które mu zadałem. Ale tak się nie stało, prawda?

Wyczuł w Mocy dyskomfort Organy.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz? – Jak przystało na wytrawnego polityka, Bail nie zamierzał udzielić żadnych informacji nie wiedząc, na czym właściwie stoi. Obi-Wan przebiegł dłonią po włosach, oparł się o biurko.

– Ahsoka twierdzi, że jej więź z Mistrzem jest ciągle aktywna. I... to prawda. Byłem w stanie go wyczuć. Ale to niemożliwe – wyszeptał, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Bail Organa obszedł biurko i oparł się obok przyjaciela.

– A gdyby to była prawda? – zapytał cicho. – Gdyby przetrwał i na swój sposób próbował zadośćuczynić?

Twarze dawno zamordowanych przyjaciół przepłynęły Mistrzowi Jedi przed oczami. Ciała dzieci, które nie dorosły, żeby zostać Padawanami.

– Czy za to, co zrobił, da się zadośćuczynić?

– A czy da się cofnąć czas, zrozumiawszy swój błąd?

Zemsta nie jest drogą Jedi. Pamiętał o tym. Anakin nie był dłużej sługą Mroku, czuł to wyraźnie, kiedy medytował z Ahsoką. A jednak nie wiedział, co tym myśleć. Czuł się zagubiony jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał bezradnie, nie wiedząc, co właściwie ma na myśli: zdradę Anakina, to, że Organa nie powiedział mu wcześniej, czy własne poplątane uczucia.

Ręka senatora zacisnęła się pocieszająco na jego ramieniu.

– Jesteś zmęczony, przyjacielu. Umyj się, zjedz coś, odpocznij. Potem się nad tym zastanowisz.

 

*

W jaki sposób mówisz swoim dzieciom, że jesteś mordercą? Nie chcesz, żeby cię znienawidziły. Tym bardziej nie chcesz, żeby poszły w twoje ślady. Anakin myślał nad tym przez ostatnie dziesięć lat i poświęcił niejedną medytację, ale ciągle nie miał pewnej odpowiedzi. Powtarzały się tylko dwa punkty, szeptane łagodnie przez Moc: "zapomnij o sobie" i "zaufaj im". Od kiedy wydawało mu się, że wyczuł w Mocy umysły Ahsoki i Obi-Wana, sięgające ku niemu, pojawiła się trzecia wskazówka: "zrób to, zanim ktoś cię wyręczy".

Spodziewał się, że Padme będzie przeciwna, uzna, że dzieci są jeszcze za małe. Po trzynastu latach małżeństwa naprawdę powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

– Zaufaj im. Zrozumieją to we właściwym czasie – stwierdziła po prostu.

 

Więc opowiedział im o strachu i dumie, doprowadzających do zbrodni, o karze i uldze.

– Moc jest w was silna – opowiadał. – Oboje macie potencjał, żeby zostać świetnymi Rycerzami Jedi. Ale to nie jedyna rzecz, którą możecie w życiu robić. Możecie hodować yeti, albo zostać uzdrowicielami, albo otworzyć restaurację. Wtedy będziecie mogli założyć rodzinę, tak jak ja i mama.

– Jedi nie mogą mieć rodzin? – wywnioskował Luke.

– Nie, nie mogą. Ponieważ na Jedi ciąży odpowiedzialność za wszystko, co w Galaktyce jest dobre, nie mogą całego świata widzieć tylko w jednej osobie.

– Ale ty JESTEŚ Jedi! – oburzyła się Leia. Anakin pokręcił głową i powiedział to, co nigdy wcześniej nie przeszło mu przez usta.

– Nie. Już nie.

Bliźnięta wyczuły w Mocy ból, jaki te słowa w nim wywołały i w odpowiedzi popłynęła ku niemu mieszanka zagubienia i lęku. Uśmiechnął się.

– Hej, nie róbcie takich min! Nie mogę być Jedi, bo nie widzę świata poza mamą i wami. Wszystko jest w porządku, rozumiecie?

Przytulił bliźnięta, po czym kontynuował.

– Gdybym widział to wcześniej, nic by się nie stało. Opuściłbym Zakon i wszyscy mieszkalibyśmy na Naboo. Ale wtedy... Wtedy wydawało mi się, że zasiadanie w Radzie Mistrzów i wykonywanie Bardzo Ważnych Misji dla samego Kanclerza jest ważniejsze. Nie chciałem rezygnować z niczego i o mało przez to nie straciłem wszystkiego.

– Ale w końcu ci się udało, prawda? – Leia bardzo chciała szczęśliwego zakończenia.

– Nie do końca. Widzicie, Kanclerz, którego tak podziwiałem i którego lubiłem, bo zawsze mówił, jaki jestem wyjątkowy, okazał się być Sithem. Okłamał mnie. Przekonał, że wasza mama umrze, jeśli nie zostanę jego uczniem. Zapomniałem, kim jestem i co jest dobre a co złe. Na jego rozkaz zabiłem niewinne dzieci, których jedyną zbrodnią było to, że – tak jak wy – mogłyby zostać Jedi. Mało brakowało, a zabiłbym też waszą mamę.

Leia i Luke patrzyli po sobie, przestraszeni, niepewni, co myśleć. Widział, że wcale im się ta opowieść nie podoba. Cóż, jemu też się nie podobała.

– Ale ty jesteś _dobry_ , tato! – zaprotestował niepewnie Luke.

– To dlatego, że ktoś mi pomógł, synku. Mój dawny Mistrz, który położył kres złym rzeczom, które robiłem – przypomnieniem o tamtej walce są moje protezy. I wasza mama. To ona zabrała mnie daleko od Sitha i była przy mnie, czekała, aż otrząsnę się spod jego wpływu, a kiedy to nastąpiło – pokazała, że jest jeszcze dla mnie miejsce, żeby wrócić.

– Mama jest wielka – stwierdziła Leia i wydawała się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowana tym wyjaśnieniem.

– A co się stało z Sithem? – dopytywał się jej brat. Anakin westchnął.

– Na razie Sith myśli, że wygrał. Ale nie martwcie się – dodał, widząc ich oburzone twarze. – Ciemność nigdy nie wygrywa na długo. Jeżeli nie znajdzie się nikt, kto stanie na jej drodze, zniszczy samą siebie. Tylko to potrafi.

 

Nie był pewien, czy to był właściwy sposób, czy nie powiedział za mało albo za dużo. Ale to były jedyne słowa, które w tej chwili potrafił znaleźć. Moc wydawała się zadowolona.

 

*

 

Obi-Wan długo medytował nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Jakaś złamana, uparta część jego osobowości mówiła, że powinien znaleźć Dartha Vadera i dopilnować, żeby ten zapłacił za swoje czyny. Szeptała, że nie ma powrotu z Ciemnej Strony. Inna część, która znacznie bardziej mu się podobała, podpowiadała, że przecież czuł, że w dawnym Uczniu nie ma już mroku, który pożerał go na Mustafar i że jeżeli znalazł on jakąś drogę do Światła, należy zostawić go w spokoju. Mały, przestraszony głosik przypominał walkę i podpowiadał, że może Wybraniec pozbył się ciemności, ale wcale nie wiadomo, co by się w nim obudziło na widok niegdysiejszego Mistrza. Głęboko w sercu po prostu tęsknił za Anakinem Skywalkerem.

Moc, łagodna i dobra, muskała jego znużone myśli, koiła ból i strach. Przypominała, że od początku nie chciał zabijać człowieka, którego praktycznie wychował. Że do końca nie chciał zadawać ostatecznego ciosu. Pod tym ciepłym dotykiem uspokajał się, odzyskiwał utraconą równowagę. Rzeczy najważniejsze w obecnej chwili odzyskiwały należne im miejsce. Był Jedi. Jego misją była ochrona pokoju i Republiki, opieka nad tymi, których Sith uciskał ponad miarę. Bail Organa wiedział, co się dzieje z Anakinem Skywalkerem i przez ostatnie dziesięć lat nie uznał go za zagrożenie. To było wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć.

 

*

 

Od dłuższego czasu wiedzieli, że Tarkin za przyzwoleniem Imperatora buduje coś dużego. A jednak kiedy po wielomiesięcznych wysiłkach Rebeliantów Obi-Wan zobaczył plany Gwiazdy Śmierci, nogi niemal się pod nim ugięły. To było... Kompletnie szalone. Tylko Sith mógł uznać, że konflikty najlepiej rozwiąże całkowite usunięcie problematycznych planet. Gdyby w czasie jednej ze swoich misji dla Organy nie miał okazji się przekonać, że Tarkin jest kompletnie pozbawiony zdolności panowania nad Mocą (której istnieniu zaprzeczał z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy) Kenobi podejrzewałby, że pomysłodawca tego projektu musi być uczniem Ciemnej Strony.

 

*

 

Anakin znalazł Padme na piętrze, sprawdzającą rachunki.

– Co tam? – zapytała, czując wargi męża na czole.

– Nie jestem pewien – przyznał. Padme zamknęła plik i odłożyła datapad, po czym odwróciła się ku niemu. Po szesnastu latach i kilku ognistych kłótniach ciągle była dla niego największym skarbem w galaktyce. Usiadł na ziemi, opierając się plecami o biurko.

– Leia znowu miała sen, ten sam co wcześniej.

– Zatacza drugie kółko? – westchnęła Padme. Nawet ona, chociaż nigdy nie była szkolona, _uwrażliwiana_ na Moc, załapała się na koszmar o cieniu, ruchem ręki gaszącym kolejne gwiazdy. Za podkład dźwiękowy służył krzyk – z charakterystyczną dla snów pewnością wiedziała, że to Bail Organa krzyczał.

– Nienawidzę tego, co powiem, ale chyba musimy coś z tym zrobić. A przynajmniej ostrzec Baila. Jesteśmy mu to winni.

– Mocy, tak się boję, że to będzie pułapka – wyszeptał Anakin, odruchowo zaciskając palce na miękkim aksamicie jej sukni.

– Wiem, Ani – odpowiedziała, zsuwając się z krzesła i klękając obok męża. – Dlatego postaramy się być ostrożni. – Pocałowała delikatnie ciemną bliznę na jego policzku. – Co podpowiada ci Moc, poza podsyłaniem tych snów?

Jej mąż skrzywił się, ale najpierw odpowiedział pocałunkiem.

– Mówi, że spokój już był.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że spędziliśmy ten czas razem.

 

Komunikator Baila Organy nie odpowiadał, nie pomogły żadne machinacje z R2D2. Anakin zamierzał zaryzykować lot do jakiegoś systemu bliżej Rdzenia, żeby zasięgnąć języka, ale zanim doprowadził dawno nieużywany jacht Padme do stanu używalności, stało się coś, co w ich górskiej kryjówce nie wydarzyło się przez poprzednie trzynaście lat. Z hukiem silników na pobliskiej łące wylądował pojazd kosmiczny.

Silniki jeszcze nie zgasły na dobre, kiedy Anakin już wiedział, kto przyleciał, już biegł w stronę statku, skacząc po kamieniach bez szacunku dla protez, jakby zapomniał, że nie jest młodym Padawanem. Moc śpiewała mu radośnie w uszach i chwycił wysiadającego Kenobiego w ramiona, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, że dawny Mistrz mógł przylecieć w mało przyjaznych zamiarach. Obi-Wan w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał, zaskoczony, żeby wreszcie unieść ręce i odwzajemnić uścisk.

– Siwiejesz – stwierdził Anakin, kiedy już odsunęli się od siebie.

– Z całą pewnością nie da się tego powiedzieć o tobie – odparował Jedi. Przyglądał się przez chwilę dawnemu uczniowi, chłonąc wszystkie zmiany: pobliźnioną głowę i twarz, oczy mądrzejsze i spokojniejsze. Protezy były wykonane zbyt dobrze, żeby dało się je rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale przecież, wiedział, że tam były: obie ręce i nogi, dzieło jego własnych rąk.

– No cóż, włosy to cena, z którą jestem się w stanie pogodzić bez żalu – parsknął młodszy mężczyzna. – A teraz powiedz, jakie złe wieści cię tu sprowadzają?

 

Wieści rzeczywiście były paskudne. Alderaan znalazł się pod okupacją Imperium. Baila Organę aresztowano w trakcie podróży pozaplanetarnej. Obi-Wan był jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się uciec przed całkowitą blokadą planety.

– Bail wysłał mi te współrzędne tuż przed aresztowaniem – wyjaśnił, jednocześnie z ciekawością przyglądając się bliźniętom, które słuchały w milczeniu, ale odpowiadały nie mniej zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami. – Dopóki na mnie nie wpadłeś, nie wiedziałem nawet, czego się spodziewać. – Mogę zobaczyć? – Zmienił temat, wskazując wzrokiem miecze świetlne. Dzieci wymieniły spojrzenia i wyczuł, że wymieniają też opinie. Moc była między nimi wyjątkowo silna. Potem podały mu srebrne rękojeści, które przy dotyku zawibrowały znajomo.

– Skąd je macie? – zapytał, chociaż miał już swoje podejrzenia.

– Dostaliśmy od wujka Organy – wyjaśniła Leia, a Obi-Wan się roześmiał.

– Podstępny kawał drania z tego wujka! – Spojrzał na Anakina. – Bail zapytał kiedyś, czy nie zdobyłbym dla niego dwóch mieczy świetlnych. Nie wspomniał, że chodzi o twoje dzieci.

– Wiesz, gdzie go przetrzymują? – zapytała Padme.

– Obawiam się, że tak. Nasz kontakt twierdzi, że widział, jak statek Organy pod eskortą wojskowych jednostek dokował na Gwieździe Śmierci.

– No cóż. – Na twarzy Anakina pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. – To znaczy, że mamy szansę ustrzelić dwa ptaszki jednym kamieniem.

 

Nie zastanawiali się ani przez chwilę, czy podejmą próbę uratowania więźnia – zawdzięczali Organie zbyt wiele, żeby zostawić go w takiej sytuacji. Pytanie brzmiało "kto", a w rezultacie Leia i Luke pierwszą dobę podróży spędzili w ładowni pojazdu Kenobiego (Anakin już wieczorem zorientował się, że wbrew poleceniu znaleźli się na statku, ale uznał, że noc w ładowni to kara w sam raz).

– Chciałbym, żebyście wszyscy troje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że uważam wasz udział za koszmarny pomysł – ogłosił.

– Przykro mi, Anakinie, ale posłuszeństwo, zdrowy rozsądek i ostrożność jakoś nie znalazły się w genach naszej rodziny – stwierdziła Padme, oburzona, że zaliczył ją do jednej grupy z nieposłusznymi dziećmi. – Walczyłam nie raz w czasie Wojen Klonów i mam dług wdzięczności wobec Baila Organy. To oczywiste, że chcę się zrewanżować.

– Wiem, Padme – wyszeptał Anakin, od tyłu obejmując żonę i kryjąc twarz w jej włosach. – Wiem. Ale trudno powiedzieć, że wyszedłem zwycięsko z mojego ostatniego starcia z Imperatorem. Boję się, co się może wydarzyć. Nie jestem pewien, czy ufam sobie.

Padme odwróciła się i przytuliła go z całej siły.

– Wyszedłeś zwycięsko, Anakinie – powiedziała z mocą. – Popatrz na nas, pomyśl, ile razy śmialiśmy się jak zwariowani, chociaż Palpatine chciał ci wmówić, że nie czeka nas nic oprócz śmierci i rozpaczy. Nie wiem, co się stanie, ale wiem jedno – ty już nie upadniesz.

 

*

W czasie podróży uczyli się na pamięć rozkładu monstrualnej stacji i przygotowywali plan, jak na nią niepostrzeżenie wtargnąć.

– Mon Mothma zorganizuje nam transport miedzi, który przekażą w kosmosie razem z danymi potrzebnymi w punkcie odbioru i ładunkami do wysadzenia Gwiazdy – poinformował ich Kenobi, skończywszy długą i zakodowaną pogawędkę z przywódczynią ruchu oporu. Wkrótce tak się stało: ku zaskoczeniu i radości dorosłych ładunki dostarczyła drużyna Ahsoki.

– Zgaduję, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście? – uśmiechnęła się, przeciągłym spojrzeniem obrzucając swojego Mistrza i jego Mistrza.

– Nie wierzę, Smarku, jesteś mojego wzrostu! – parsknął z niedowierzaniem Anakin, a potem zamknął w mocarnym uścisku Rexa.

– Tak się cieszę, że chociaż tobie się udało, kapitanie. Jesteś zbyt dobry, żeby prać ci mózg.

– I ja się cieszę, że pana widzę, generale – wymamrotał nieco speszony Rex.

Nie wspominali o odejściu Ahsoki ani upadku Wybrańca, ale umówili się na długą rozmowę kiedyś, "jeśli wszystko wypali". Tano przekazała też najświeższe wieści i wskazała na skradzionych planach, w której celi powinien znajdować się uwięziony senator.

 

*

 

– Niech to dunder świśnie – syknął przez zęby Luke, kiedy znaleźli się na tyle blisko, żeby wyraźnie widzieć Gwiazdę Śmierci. – TO zamierzasz wysadzić, tato?

Leia parsknęła odrobinę nerwowo.

– Po co się ograniczać, nie?

– Trzymaj kciuki, żeby ładunki były wystarczająco silne – burknął Anakin, stając obok dzieci. – Jesteście gotowi? Pamiętacie wszystko? Leia, idziesz ze mną założyć ładunki. Luke...

– Z Mistrzem Obi-Wanem po wujka Organę, tak. Mama zabezpiecza odwrót.

– Nienawidzę was – zawołała Padme od strony mostka.

– Czy muszę wspominać, że jesteście zobowiązani do absolutnego posłuszeństwa? Jeżeli któreś z nas wyda wam polecenie, wykonacie je natychmiast i bez sprzeciwu.

– Tak, tato.

Ich twarze były poważne jak rzadko kiedy i Anakin czuł, że duma odsuwa część niepokoju na bok.

– Brakuje wam doświadczenia, ale jesteście dobrze wytrenowani, a moc jest w was silna. Dacie sobie radę – powiedział. Odrobina przekonania, że generał w nich wierzy, nie zaszkodziła nigdy jego oddziałom.

 

Zeszli z pokładu w monstrualnej ładowni. Droidy zajęły się rozpakowywaniem miedzi pod czujnym okiem Padme i R2D2, a dowódca zmiany wskazał pozostałym członkom załogi drogę do najbliższej mesy. Dopiero kiedy Obi-Wan i Luke skręcili w korytarz prowadzący ku części przeznaczonej na więzienie, natknęli się na pierwszą przeszkodę.

– A wy tu co robicie? – warknął chudy oficer, obrzucając ich nieufnym spojrzeniem.

– Zwiedzamy. Wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnił go Obi-Wan, wykonując nieznaczny ruch ręką.

– Zwiedzacie. Wszystko jest w porządku – powtórzył żołnierz dziwnie bezbarwnym głosem.

– To było ekstra! – podekscytował się Luke. – Nauczysz mnie kiedyś?

Obi-Wan rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– To prosta sztuczka. Myślałem, że twój ojciec...

– Tato twierdzi, że nie będzie nas uczył robienia sztuczek z cudzymi umysłami, dopóki nie zapanujemy nad własnymi.

– No cóż, zapewne ma rację – zachichotał Kenobi. – Jestem pewien...

Ostrzeżenie przyszło w ostatniej chwili. Pchnął chłopca za siebie, jednocześnie aktywując miecz. Ani o sekundę za wcześnie – odbity promień z blastera rykoszetował w droida – strażnika, najwyraźniej ustawionego na "zabij na miejscu cokolwiek się porusza.". Obi-Wan rozciął go jednym, płynnym ruchem, ale już rozdzwoniły się alarmy. Chwycił Luke'a za rękę i pobiegli, używając Mocy do zwiększenia prędkości.

 

Anakin i Leia mieli przed sobą złudnie prostą trasę, prowadzącą do wnętrza statku. Pierwszą grupę szturmowców minęli bez problemów za pomocą tej samej sztuczki, której użył Kenobi, ale następnie rozdzwoniły się alarmy i okazało się, że znajdują się na trasie licznych oddziałów.

Anakin zaklął, wciągając córkę w zaułek w bocznym korytarzu.

– Niech to, szybko im poszło – skrzywił się. – No trudno, prostą drogą się nie przebijemy, to nie ma sensu. Tu zaraz powinien być łącznik, prowadzący w dobrym kierunku...

Pobiegli, ale zanim dopadli do łącznika, Anakin zatrzymał się.

– Nie – wyszeptał, czując, że podnoszą mu się wszystkie włoski na karku. – Tylko nie to.

A więc jednak był na statku – informacja, co do której ich kontakt nie miał stuprocentowej pewności. Drogą, którą zamierzali biec, nadchodził Imperator. Tylko jego mogła otaczać równie przerażająca, duszna aura. Anakin zacisnął wargi.

– Kiedy powiem ci: "biegnij", użyjesz tyle Mocy, ile zdołasz i pobiegniesz w stronę reaktora, jakby od tego zależało twoje życie. Bo będzie zależało, rozumiesz? Założysz ładunki, tak jak się uczyłaś i wrócisz do ładowni albo kanałami wentylacyjnymi albo głównym korytarzem, jak będzie łatwiej.

Leia skinęła głową. Z ulgą stwierdził, że dziewczynka dobrze panuje nad emocjami. Uspokoił własne, przyspieszone bicie serca. Cokolwiek się stanie, stanie się.

 

– Cóż za niespodzianka – wysyczał na ich widok Palpatine. – A ja przez te wszystkie lata myślałem, że pochłonęła cię lawa. Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś córeczkę. Czyżbyś oczekiwał, że przyjmę ją pod moje skrzydła?

– Chciałbyś – warknął Anakin i natarł, licząc, że Palpatine spodziewa się więcej czasu na wymianę obelg. Ale nie z Imperatorem takie numery – miecze zasyczały wściekle, ścierając się garda w gardę.

– W takim razie z przyjemnością ją zabiję. Zobaczymy, czy to wystarczy, żebyś wrócił na Ciemną Stronę, gdzie twoje miejsce – uśmiechnął się zimno Sith. Odskoczył miękko i wyciągnął rękę, a Leia, która właśnie przemknęła między nimi, potknęła się i upadła.

Anakin rzucił się do gwałtownego ataku, walcząc, żeby zapanować nad oślepiającym strachem. Spokój. Tylko jego spokój mógł ich uratować, mógł uratować jego dziewczynkę. Uderzał szybko i precyzyjnie, a trzymana żelaznym uściskiem mocy za gardło Leia wiła się, coraz rozpaczliwiej walcząc o oddech... I nagle znieruchomiała.

– Nie! – krzyknął Anakin, czując, że powstrzymywane emocje wyślizgują się i grożą mu zalaniem, oślepieniem. Ale to nie było to, na co wyglądało.

Leia otworzyła oczy i pchnęła. Imperator zachwiał się i wypuścił ją z uchwytu, a ona wylądowała zgrabnie, jakby nie walczyła przed chwilą o życie. I nie oglądając się pobiegła. Anakin poczuł, że coś się w nim odblokowuje. Imperator nie był niezniszczalny, dziecko potrafiło się uwolnić z jego uchwytu. Już wiedział że nie pozwoli, żeby Palpatine dostał drugą szansę.

 

– Gotowe! – odetchnął Obi-Wan kopniakiem otwierając ciężkie drzwi. Odwrócił się, nie słysząc odpowiedzi i zobaczył, że Luke jest biały jak papier.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się, chwytając chłopca pod ramię i wciągając do celi.

– Tak, tak... – wymamrotał bez tchu Luke. – Moja siostra miała kłopoty i pożyczyła ode mnie trochę siły. Nic mi nie będzie. Wujek Organa!

– Uau, więc TO potraficie. – Obi-Wan gwizdnął z podziwem. – Ojciec wiedział, czego was uczy. – W ślad za Lukiem zbliżył się do przeciwległej ściany. Bail Organa wisiał tam, z nadgarstkami przypiętymi do żelaznych obręczy. Kiedy usłyszał Luke'a, uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Miło... Was widzieć – wykrztusił.

– Luke, przetnij więzy, ja będę pilnował wyjścia – polecił Obi-Wan i niemal w progu zderzył się ze szturmowcem. – Szybko!

 

Zanim Luke przeciął więzy i doholował słaniającego się Organę do drzwi, Kenobi oczyścił przejście między celami.

– Dobrze, teraz musimy się zamienić. Luke, wiem że nigdy jeszcze nie walczyłeś na poważnie. Nie musisz ich zabijać, skup się na...

– Odbijaniu kul i oszałamianiu. Wiem. – Chłopiec poważnie skinął głową, pomagając senatorowi oprzeć się na ramieniu Kenobiego. Wyszli zza zakrętu, na wejściu trafiając na oddział szturmowców.

– Nie odda... – zaczął Obi-Wan, ale było już za późno. Luke dawał oszałamiający pokaz, wirując między zaskoczonymi żołnierzami, na przemian używając Mocy i miecza. Dziesięć lat w świecie bez Jedi zrobiło swoje – nieszczęśni szturmowcy upadali, nie wiedząc nawet, co ich trafiło.

– No dobrze, to my się skupimy na tym, żeby nie zostać w tyle – westchnął Kenobi, unosząc własny miecz na wypadek zabłąkanych rykoszetów. W sumie nie powinien spodziewać się niczego mniej po synu Anakina Skywalkera, prawda?

 

Pierwszy wybuch zastał ich mniej więcej w połowie drogi. Usłyszeli odległy huk i podłoga pod stopami zadygotała gwałtownie. Szturmowców nagle zrobiło się o połowę mniej. Kiedy doszli do skrzyżowania z głównym pasażem, dogoniła ich Leia, nieco zdyszana, zupełnie jakby – na co wskazywały leżące w korytarzu ciała – stoczyła właśnie walkę z oddziałem szturmowców.

 

*

 

Anakina prowadziła moc: już dawno nie walczyło mu się tak łatwo. Poruszał się płynnie i bez wysiłku, przechodząc z jednej formy do drugiej, wirując dookoła Sidiousa w błyskawicznym tańcu. Ale wiek wcale nie stępił umiejętności Sitha: każdy atak Anakina zatrzymywał się na barierze nie do przejścia, każdy nagły wypad zmuszał do jeszcze szybszej obrony.

– Przeliczyłeś się, chłopcze – syknął Imperator, o włos mijając ramię przeciwnika. – Nie wiem, gdzie ta suka cię ukrywała, ani co za bzdur ci nakładła do głowy, ale wiedz jedno: nigdy nie miałeś szans przeciwko mnie. Nie bez mojego przewodnictwa.

Anakin zaatakował nisko, celując w kostki, może nie najrozsądniej i ledwie uratował własną głowę.

– Myślisz, że ktoś tam na ciebie czeka? Wszyscy wiedzą, że to ty przewodziłeś likwidacji Świątyni. – Cięcie. Blokada. Znowu cięcie. – Nigdy cię nie zaakceptują. Zresztą, któż tam został? Słabi głupcy, którym się wydaje, że ideały wystarczą zamiast siły. A ty sam? Myślisz, że nie widzę? Ochłap człowieka, bardziej maszyna, niż cokolwiek innego. Twoja kobieta zdradzi cię z pierwszym, który dotknie jej ręką zrobioną z ciała, a nie z maszyny. Mogłeś ją mieć, ale pozwoliłeś, żeby to ona miała ciebie – więc jesteś jej własnością, którą porzuci przy pierwszej okazji. Po co jej taka brzydka lalka, skoro uwolniłeś szlachetnie Organę, przystojniaka i króla?

Anakinowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to aż dziwne, jak bardzo nie obchodziły go te kalumnie. To, czego się bał przez trzynaście lat, przestało istnieć – słowa Palpatine'a nie miały już nad nim żadnej władzy. W dalszym ciągu Sith pozostawał jednak przeciwnikiem, który był od niego lepszy. Anakin znał miejsce głęboko w swojej duszy, gdzie mógłby sięgnąć po pokłady starego żalu i wściekłości, rozbudzić je na nowo i dzięki nim pokonać Sidiousa – ale przysiągł sobie nigdy tego nie robić.

 

I był jeszcze jeden sposób, jeśli tylko wystarczy mu siły.

 

– Niech tak będzie – wyszeptał, odskakując i biorąc głęboki oddech. A potem zrobił ten jeden ruch, którego Sith nie mógł się spodziewać. Rzucił się prosto na jego miecz.

Ostrze głęboko przepaliło bok, ale zanim ból naprawdę do niego dotarł, zdążył wykonać swój ruch. Głowa Lorda Sithów potoczyła się po podłodze.

I już.

To wszystko.

Anakin wypuścił miecz, odruchowo przyciskając palce do rany. Nie czuł satysfakcji ani nienawiści, kiedy osuwał się na metalowe płyty – tylko spokój. Gdzieś daleko rozległ się huk eksplozji. Zaciskając zęby z bólu, Anakin sięgnął po komunikator.

– Padme? Musicie startować. – Był z siebie dumny, słysząc własny głos, prawie niezmieniony. – Postaram się złapać inny statek, bliżej...

– Jasne, jasne.

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła z komunikatora. Leia wybiegła właśnie zza rogu, tuż za nią – Luke.

– Nie próbuj na nas krzyczeć, tato, nie masz na to siły – Doprawdy, ta dziewczyna robiła się zbyt bezczelna. Chwycili go pod ramiona i pociągnęli przez rozpadającą się stację do transportowca, w którym czekali już Padme, Kenobi i Organa.

– Zabiję was. Wszystkich troje – poinformowała od strony mostka Padme, a potem silniki ryknęły i zanim się obejrzeli, byli już w przestrzeni, uciekając przed wybuchem.

 

*

 

– Przypuszczam, że nie mogłeś go po prostu przywiązać za nogę do rdzenia? Albo zrzucić z wysokości, używając naprawdę długiego drąga?

– Taka mnie spotyka wdzięczność? – parsknął Anakin i zaraz skrzywił się z bólu. – Uwierz, gdyby było inne rozwiązanie, zastosowałbym je. I – tylko nie mów tego dzieciakom – naprawdę się cieszę, że tam były. Sam nie dałbym rady się wydostać. Nawet jeśli...

– Ciii – Padme zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie zamierzała tego słuchać, nawet jeżeli sama wiedziała, że Anakin właściwie żył jeszcze tylko dzięki sile woli. Zorganizowany na szybko transportowiec nie miał przenośnej komory leczniczej ani nawet droida medycznego, jedynie podstawowe opatrunki. Miecz świetlny uszkodził zbyt wiele kluczowych narządów, żeby opatrunek, nawet z backtą, mógł wiele zdziałać. Obi-Wan uprzedził ją, że mogą nie dać rady dowieźć go żywego gdzieś, gdzie otrzymałby bardziej fachową pomoc. Kiedy Anakin poprosił go, żeby przejął trening bliźniąt, wyglądał, jakby sam miał ochotę umrzeć.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że oboje spisali się dzisiaj znakomicie.

– Wiem – uśmiechnął się Anakin. – Ale potrzebują kogoś, z kogo będzie... Trochę bardziej Yoda.

 

Nie chciała się pogodzić z wyrokiem. Jeszcze nie.

– Padme... – Klęczała przy wąskiej koi, zaś Anakin błądził palcami w jej ciemnych włosach. – Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem tego tak, jak trzeba. Powinienem był odejść z Zakonu, kiedy wzięliśmy ślub. Ambicja mnie zaślepiła. Może gdybym wtedy... Może wtedy Sidious nie zdobyłby nade mną takiej władzy.

– Ja też nie chciałam odchodzić z Senatu, a prawo Naboo nie pozwala obywatelom w trwałym związku pełnić funkcji pozaplanetarnych. – odpowiedziała, głaszcząc jego policzek. – Poza tym zrobiłeś dużo dobrego przez te trzy lata. Owszem, Sidious to potem powykrzywiał, ale popatrz na Rexa i Ahsokę. Przygotowałeś ich tak, że nie tylko przeżyli, ale i pociągnęli za sobą innych.

– A jednak zostawiłaś wszystko, żeby mnie ratować... Chociaż tak niewiele wtedy ze mnie zostało.

– Nigdy nie żałowałam – odpowiedziała i jeszcze raz odnalazła jego wargi.

 

– Ahsoka będzie... Zawiedziona – westchnął jakiś czas później. – Obiecałem jej opowieść... I Lukowi... że mu pomogę z robotem... I tobie... Chyba składałem za dużo obietnic – uzmysłowił sobie.

– Nie martw się o to. – Padme pochyliła się, aż zetknęli się czołami. Skóra Anakina była zimna jak lód.

– Nie martwię się. – Uśmiech zamigotał w błękitnych oczach. – Nie, dopóki macie siebie. – A potem zwinął się w paroksyzmie bólu. Padme wsunęła się na koję i przygarnęła go do siebie, kołysząc łagodnie, dopóki ból nie minął.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – wyszeptała, nie potrafiąc dłużej powstrzymać łez.

– Znajdę sposób – Anakin Skywalker spróbował się odwrócić, sięgnąć do jej wilgotnego policzka, ale już nie miał siły.

 

*

 

– Czy Padme Amidala znowu rozmawia z duchem? – zapytał Rex w pewien gorący, letni wieczór na Alderaanie.

– Tak, a co? – wymruczała leniwie Ahsoka, zwijając się w kłębek u jego boku.

– Nic, tylko zaczynam rozpoznawać ten jej uśmiech...

– Jesteś zazdrosny?

– Nie – roześmiał się Rex. – W zupełności wystarczy mi jedna Jedi do oglądania.

– Wiesz, Rex, ja już nie jestem Jedi.

– Oczywiście. A ja kapitanem. Czy to coś zmienia?

Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i bezwstydnie.

– Nie musisz się ograniczać do oglądania.

 

– Ohyda – stwierdziła ostentacyjnie Asaji Ventress, spoglądając na dystans między Togrutanką a klonem, zmniejszający się z centymetrów na milimetry. – Ezra, skup się na treningu, z łaski swojej. Nie zmądrzejesz, gapiąc się na tych pajaców.

 

Anakin z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Niesforne jasne włosy znowu opadały mu na czoło, nawet jeśli były nieco... niebieskie.

– Jeszcze trochę i Leia rozłoży starego Obiego na łopatki – zachichotał z satysfakcją.

– Obi-Wan też tak twierdzi – uśmiechnęła się Padme. – Obaj z Bailem są też zadowoleni z jej postępów w dyplomacji. Mówią, że będzie dobrym negocjatorem.

– Zarówno w miękkich negocjacjach, jak i w twardych.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, ile światów ciągle pozostaje poza nową Republiką, jestem pewna, że Mon Mothma znajdzie zastosowanie zarówno dla pierwszych, jak i drugich. Nawiasem mówiąc, Obi-Wan ciągle trochę boleje nad potencjałem Luke'a...

– Phi! Chłopak ma takie same uzdolnienia w mechanice jak i w walce na miecze. Tak czy siak KTÓREGOŚ by nie wykorzystał. Cieszę się, że może sam wybierać. Chociaż – dodał gorzko – nie wiem, czemu uznał, że rozkręcenie C3P0 to najlepszy sposób na pogodzenie się z tym, że nie mogę mu tego dłużej zabraniać...

 

Ukośne promienie słońca coraz bardziej zbliżały się do osi poziomej planety. Czworo Jedi ćwiczyło zawzięcie walkę na miecze, podczas gdy Ahsoka i Rex wśród szeptów i śmiechów staczali się coraz niżej po przeciwnym zboczu pagórka, a Padme rozmawiała z duchem. Może nie wszystko było idealnie... Ale bardzo niewiele brakowało.

 

_~ The End ~_


End file.
